


UnderFell meets SwapFell

by GalaxyKrystal



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Multi, Possible smut, Reader is Sassy, Sassy Reader, Slow Romance, moatly underfell sans and grill by being tundrere, reader is female, this is my first time writing I have no idea what else to put, you become friends with papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKrystal/pseuds/GalaxyKrystal
Summary: You the reader decide to climb mt. Ebott and jump down the hole. You end up in Snowdin and work at grillbys bar. Also you are a secret mage.





	UnderFell meets SwapFell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. So if you have any idea that will help me please message me. Also if someone would be my beta reader I would greatly appreactiate it.

It was the middle of June and I have finally found my. Ebbot. It is taken several several years but I finally found. it is taken several several years but I finally found it. I had everything I needed in either by inventory of my book bag.' Thank God I have a limited inventory' I kept checking up Mt. Ebbot until I got to the very large hole at the top.' I wonder what AU i will Land in. Hopefully not horror tale or dusttale.' After I finish that that I jumped and everything went dark, dark, and yet darker are still.  
~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK OF DOOM~~~~  
When I woke up I looked around. ' OK torn flowers so possibly underfell maybe swapfell. Now to walk and see if it is temmieor flowely.' I got up and dust-ed myself off. 'Dear Asgore the puns!' I walked on the hallway and someone torn up flowery.......AND A RAGGED LOOKING TEMMIE!!! "A-a Human!! G-get out o-f here before A-A-sgore and toriel come back!! " YeS HoOmOn. GeT oUt Of HeRE!"


End file.
